Syndrome
Syndrome '''(real name '''Buddy Pine and once going by the title IncrediBoy) is one of CGI villains from Disney. Syndrome is from the Incredibles have been called Buddy before turned down by Mr. Incredible. The constant rejections lead Buddy to be driven into psychopathy and resentment, therefor leading him into inventing weapons, which lead him to wealth. He also killed off numerous superheroes by pitting them against his Omnidroid prototypes. He joins Galactus, Demise, Zeus, and later Sigma. Finally, he, T-1000 and Dick Jones learn of Jim Moriarty's Phone call to his "Robot Master", Syndrome and T-1000 think it's a good idea. Like the other two, Syndrome waits for his ex allies to be killed and Zeus defeated, so they can now join Sigma himself. After The Immortal Faction's defeat, Syndrome and others wait for Sigma's show up and meet him. Sigma then arrives and recruits Syndrome into his organization. Personality Syndrome's personality (namely his callous disregard of others and lack of conscience or morality) all stem back to psychopathy. He is a mad scientist destined to make himself a hero even if it meant creating a destructive and killer robot to murder various retired ones. Due to Mr. Incredible making him believe that he could count on nobody except for himself, he has no value of human life which was shown when he let loose the Omnidroid on a populated area to pretend to be a superhero, allowed missiles to fire on Helen, Dash and Violet's plane even after discovering the two were children and was willing to risk Mirage's safety to call Mr. Incredible's bluff, alhough he decided not to kill Jack-Jack's babysitter and instead deceive her into giving her custody of Jack-Jack, (though this may in part have to due to the fact that she was easily persuaded due to her being incapable of handling Jack-Jack's superhuman powers). The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Syndrome will fight his old enemies, such as the P Team, new ones B Team, and goes against Discord, Dystopia League. He joins Asura and T-1000 to fight the Helper Squad and meets members of Discord's group and fights them. He succeeds but he and Asura are infected by Gravemind as that was it's true plan. Later feel better from the infected, he is seen eating Billy Hatcher's egg, he is attacked by Billy's anger but Syndrome throws him, Knuckles the Echidna throws a Car at Syndrome, then Syndrome is shredded and exploded by the Jet. Syndrome is the second Villain Member to be killed. Allies and enemies Allies: The Sigma Organization Enemies: The P Team Upcoming Enemies: The B Team,The V Crusade,The Alpha Team,The Dystopia League Gallery Syndrome.jpg Syndrome.png Category:Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Villains Category:Red Heads Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Humans Category:Galactic Of Doom Members Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Former members of The Immortal Faction Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Scientists Category:Characters that debuted in The War of Destruction Category:Former Members of The Deathless League Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Child Murderer Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Masked Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gloved Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Character hated by TheBrideKing Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Narcissist Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Torturers Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most